Zayal
Zayal (literally meaning "Miraculous Ability") is a special power originating in the Andromeda Galaxy. Stages Zayal Zayal is the first form of Zayal simply titled after its name. Zayal has three stages and is a base starting point for all other forms of Zayal. *'Zayal ' *'Zayal II' *'Zayal III' Applications: *'Enhanced Aura Manipulation' Lightning Zayal The second stage of Zayal is called Lightning Zayal, also referred to as "Lightning Mode". Lightning Zayal has Dark and Light form and three stages of each form each slighly stonger than the last. *'Lightning Mode Light': This form of Lightning Mode is achieved through peacefullness and care. **'Lightning Mode Light II: ' **'Lightning Mode Light III:' *'Lightning Mode Dark:' This form of Lightning Mode is achieved through rage and anger. **'Lightning Mode Dark II:' **'Lightning Mode Dark III:' Applications of Lightning Zayal: *'Enhanced Strength' Silver Zayal Also called "pseudo-Chaos Zayal", Silver Zayal is the third stage of Zayal. Silver Zayal is achieved by using the power of the opposite used for the users Lightning Zayal. (Example: if the person generally uses Lightning Mode Dark, they must be able to maintain that form while being calm and they shall enter Silver Zayal.) Applications of Silver Zayal: *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Stamina': Silver Zayal replenishes the users Aura reserve. Chaos Zayal The true form of Zayal is Chaos Zayal. To achieve Chaos Zayal, one must master the ability to manipulate light and darkness as one. Chaos Zayal has three stages and three alternate versions, two of which is considered to be a continuation of the Chaos Zayal Line. *'Chaos Zayal' *'Chaos Zayal II' *'Chaos Zayal III' *'Fusion Chaos Zayal' *'Divine Chaos Zayal' Cross Zayal Called the ultimate power of purification, this type of Zayal was used mainly by Kirins. To achieve Cross Zayal, one must master the ability to manipulate light and darkness separately. *'Enhanced Purification' *'Enhanced Stamina' Divine Zayal This type of Zayal is achieved by making a pact with the gods of Andromeda. Aura is increased but the extent of this power depends on the user and the pact. The gods themselves can use this power at will with no cost. Absolute Zayal Absolute Zayal is achieved by overlaying every Guardian. The applications are unknown, but the user becomes the vessel for the Number God. Fused Versions Silver Lightning Zayal This type of Zayal was created by Etzio Driez. It combines the applications of Lightning Mode Dark and Silver Zayal: *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Stamina' Cross Lightning Zayal This type of Zayal was created by Etzio Driez. It combines the applications of Lightning Mode Dark and Cross Zayal. Silver Cross Zayal This type of Zayal combines the applications of Silver Zayal and Cross Zayal. Alternating Versions Dark Zayal Applications unknown. 'Black Zayal This form of Zayal was created by Cronian Shadowes, however he did not live long enough to use it himself. The only being to have ever wielded Black Zayal was Mesktoth Shadowes. Black Zayal is said to rival the power of Divine Zayal. Applications: *'Possession *'Necromancy:' Black Zayal is best known for the creation of Dark Souls. Silentverse Zayal In the alternate dimension of Silentverse, there are Zayals used by the SIlent Soldiers that are unheard of. *Zayal Vin Direstu has similar applications to Black Zayal such as tainting Guardians. *Zayal Incris Vicaris can nullify Guardianship. It puts Guardians into comas and the user can copy their abilities.